El mejor regalo
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ten-Ten y ni ella misma se ha acordado... o quizás si, alguien ha preparado una cena esperando su llegada ¿conseguirá darla la sorpresa que espera? One-shot escrito para el cumpleaños de Ten-Ten ¡Felicidades!


_Fue el cumpleaños de Ten-Ten y yo le escribí esta corta historia. No es larga, ni dice mucho pero a mi me resulta tierna._

_Quiero explicar que en esta historia he emparejado a Ten-Ten con Kiba, era algo que me apetecía, me caen muy bien los dos y como se puede ver también he avanzado en el tiempo y ya están casados o viven juntos, como se desee._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes utilizados no son de mi creación. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los cogí para escribir esta historia sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El mejor regalo**

Ten-Ten estaba agotada, sentía como sus piernas parecían pesar una tonelada, realmente estaba cansada y sucia, llena de barro y sangre seca pegada en su piel, por suerte la sangre no era suya ni de nadie de su equipo. Había sido una misión dura y muy larga, lo único que ahora deseaba era llegar a su casa, darse un baño caliente y meterse en la cama a descansar. Se había despedido de Neji y Rock Lee que se quedaron quietos viéndola mientras se marchaba. Ninguno de los dos se movía, Neji observaba a Lee, estaba seguro de que tenía una de sus ideas.

Lee estaba a punto de ir tras ella algo cuando sintió la mirada de Neji clavándose en él.

- Déjala que vaya a su casa – le dijo

- Pero es que hoy es...

- Se lo que es hoy, déjala, lo que tengas que decirle se lo puedes decir mañana.

- Pero mañana no será lo mismo.

- Está cansada... todos estamos cansados... además él estará en su casa y querrán un poco de intimidad.

- Pero...

- Lee... vámonos cada uno a nuestra casa... es lo mejor.

Lee suspiró, era el cumpleaños de su compañera y ni siquiera la había felicitado... Neji tenia razón, estaban demasiado agotados, había sido un día muy agitado. En silencio Neji y él desviaron su camino alejándose de allí.

Ten-Ten entró en su hogar, todo estaba en penumbra, un golpe seco la hizo caer hacia atrás mientras sentía algo pegajoso y húmedo restregarse por su cara.

- ¡Akamaru! Si, si.... yo también me alegro de verte, anda, déjame estoy demasiado cansada.

El perro se separó de ella y se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Dónde está Kiba, eh? ¿Estas tú solo? ¡Kiba!

Nadie la contestó. Daba igual, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar donde se habría metido Kiba a esas horas de la noche.

Al entrar en el comedor vio la escena más increíble que jamás habría imaginado. Dos velas casi consumidas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación desde en centro de la mesa. La mesa estaba preparada para la cena, platos, cubiertos, un centro de flores… todo colocado con precisión, listo para que dos comensales se sentasen allí a disfrutar de una estupenda cena. Los platos ya servidos con primoroso cuidado, deliciosos manjares colocados por toda la mesa… Ten-Ten siguió revisando la habitación, todo estaba limpio y ordenado y allí recostado en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente con un ramo de flores entre las manos estaba Kiba.

Ten-Ten sintió una gran emoción dentro de ella y unas tímidas lágrimas de emoción escaparon de sus ojos. Todo eso lo había hecho Kiba por ella, para darle la bienvenida ¿Pero como sabía que hoy regresaría? No importaba, quizás lo presentía o quizás… que más daba… Kiba lo había preparado todo, había limpiado, ordenado, preparado la cena… que tonta ¿Pues no se estaba emocionando? Quitó el ramo de flores de entre los dedos de Kiba y besó su mejilla, le meneó suavemente pero él no se despertó. Bueno, luego lo volvería a intentar, primero iría a darse un baño y quitarse esas sucias y malolientes ropas.

Después del baño y ponerse un cómodo pijama regresó al comedor. Kiba seguía durmiendo, de vez en cuando hacía un extraño ruidito y hacía un ligero aspaviento con las manos y los pies. Akamaru se había quedado también dormido a sus pies y hacía los mismos ruiditos y aspavientos. A Ten-Ten aquello le parecía algo muy divertido

Bien, ya que estaba puesta la mesa lo mejor era aprovechar y cenar. Claro que la comida ya estaba fría. Cogió un plato y fue hacia la cocina para calentarlo. Al entrar en la cocina se dio cuenta del error que había cometido… ollas, sartenes, platos, restos de alimentos, envoltorios… todo estaba manga por hombros… estaba claro que Kiba había pasado de limpiar y ordenar el desastre que había organizado en la cocina para preparar la cena, seguramente estaba tan entusiasmado que no había caído en ese pequeño detalle.

Después de cenar un poco, Ten-Ten volvió a intentar despertar a Kiba, al no conseguirlo decidió acurrucarse a su lado, cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse también dormida.

Cuando Kiba se despertó comprobó que no tenía el ramo de flores en sus manos, en su lugar sentía reposar la cabeza de su mujer sobre su pecho, dormida, abrazada a él. Kiba no podía sentirse mas feliz, quería gritar de alegría, por fin había finalizado aquella horrible misión que la tenía apartada de él… pero no lo hizo porque ella dormía plácidamente, seguramente estaría agotada. Akamaru también se despertó y le miraba curioso.

- Chisst – habló Kiba en voz baja – No la despertemos.

Maniobrando dificultosamente consiguió ponerse en pié y cogerla en brazos. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla la llevó hasta la habitación y la depositó cuidadosamente en la cama. Se tumbó a su lado, la besó tiernamente y antes de volver a intentar dormirse murmuró:

- Feliz cumpleaños Ten-Ten

Ya no podía dormirse, estaba demasiado feliz. Se entretuvo deshaciendo sus moñitos para luego enredar sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos y acercar su nariz para impregnarse de su olor. Ten-Ten comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Kiba? - se estiró perezosamente

- Bienvenida a casa – contestó para inmediatamente ofrecerle un beso dulce e intenso.

- ¿Cómo sabías que volvía hoy?

Iba a responder que no lo sabía pero que era lo que esperaba, que había preparado todo aquello esperando y deseando que fuera realidad pero Ten-Ten volvió a cerrar los ojos... el sueño la había vencido de nuevo. Kiba se acomodó a su lado sonriendo.

- Descansa, ya mañana celebraremos tu vuelta a casa y el cumpleaños que has olvidado.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, no es mucho, lo se, solo un pequeño homenaje a un personaje que me cae muy bien. Se que en los fanfics gusta ponerla con Neji o con Lee (a mi me gusta en LeeTen) pero creía que con Kiba también quedaban los dos muy monos._


End file.
